Kitchen Shenanigans
by SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt 27, Scully comes home from work IWTB era; kitchen counter passionate sex; vocal Scully.


Scully had just arrived home early from her 12 hour shift at Our Lady of Sorrows, stepping out of the car she looked upon the unremarkable house and summarized that Mulder had just finished painting the outside of it after 4 days in the summer sun.

She walked up the wooden steps trying not to touch the freshly painted wood. She got to the porch door pulling it open not realizing it had also been painted it a deep brown colour to match the windows.

Her hand and coat now covered in paint on one side.

"Shit" she muttered quietly to herself. She walked through the doors into the living room throwing her bag on the table only for it to topple off the side and fall to the floor. She left it where it lay and walked over to the sink running the hot water washing her hands before taking off her coat and proceeding to wash that as well.

With the water thrashing against the metal of sink basin she didn't even hear Mulder sneak up behind her.

First, she felt the bristle of his beard scratching her neck, it sent tingles down her spine igniting a desire within her and pooling in between her legs. His arms wrapped around her waist landing on the bottom of her stomach. He rubbed up against her as his erection pressing into the small of her ass.

"Good afternoon" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm," she hummed back as he started kissing her neck right under the ear biting her earlobe. Her hands were still in the water, her white shirt getting soaked.

"I've missed you," he said in between kisses.

She pushed her hips into his groin, he made and almost feral noise in response. He brought his hands up ripping her shirt open buttons pelting the walls, sink, kitchen cupboards, and window. She giggled before taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck" she hissed.

His hands cupped her breast squeezing lightly, before undoing the clasp and letting it fall down her shoulders falling into the sink below.

He continued kissing her neck and shoulders as his hands slid up her sides, fingers raking lightly against the contours of her ribs to the place they desired to be most, cupping her breasts. He ran his hands around and under them never touching her nipples, but coming tantalizingly close with each pass he made.

Her intake of breath and short gasps over this made him chuckle between kisses.

"Something wrong my dear?" He murmured into her ear as his hands never stopped moving around her breasts.

"Nnooo," Scully stammered.

He then continued feathering her with his fingers and hearing her heavy sigh is when he moved to her nipples and rubbing and pinched them.

"Oh, My God!" She screamed and pressed herself into him harder.

He left his post at her upper body, gliding his hands down her stomach, making quick work of getting her pants undone and tugged at her hips pulling both her pants and her underwear down her legs. After they were pooled on the floor at her feet he turned her around, grabbing her by the waist and set her on the countertop. He kissed her again with fervent desire, their tongues feeling their way into each other's mouths like they would never be given this opportunity again.

She reached down and started undoing his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. She pulled his boxers off of him to meet their demise with his jeans. Freeing his dick which was already wet with precum at the tip, pointing skyward.

She grabbed his erection wrapping her hand around his girth slowly pumping him up and down licking her lips in anticipation. She wanted to taste him but before she could get any further he kissed her lips one last time before working down her body kissing her collarbone working down her sternum to her breasts. He licked around her succulent areola before licking her nipple and biting down hard.

She squealed as she felt his teeth sinking into her ripe flesh. He smirked and carried on with his playful manner by working down her stomach circling her belly button moving her belly ringside to side with his tongue, before kissing and suckling the insides of her thighs.

"Mullllder." she grounded.

"Yes Scully." he teased.

"I … FUCK… AHH"

He blows air onto her vulva making her twitch. She lost all thought and composure when she felt his tongue lick through her helplessly wet folds. He lapped her up, her taste and smell divine but yet feral and so addictive. She had always been his drug of choice whether she liked to believe it or not. He soon moved to her swollen clit, first licking then suckling, biting and flicking over and over again. Her hips were rocking back and forth as he increased his tempo.

Her whole body was on alert to his touch. She needed more she needed him inside her. She needed him covering her body filling her up. As if he sensed what she needed he stood up. She whimpered at the loss of him but was soon rewarded when she felt his cock enter her in one swift motion.

He painstakingly moved in and out of her bringing himself all the way out leaving the tip barely in her before slamming himself back into her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands wrapped around his neck.

He started increasing the tempo, her breathing becoming even more labored and erratic her breasts bouncing up and down. Her eyes first focused on his but soon wavered to his washboard abs and stomach before looking down and watching disappear within her. He watched her eyes watching him and he couldn't help but move that little bit quicker.

"More… Harder… Plllleassee"

He looked at her sceptically, his eyes questioning her, she simply nodded. He grabbed her hips roughly knowing there would be bruises in the morning. He pulled out of her, then lifting her off the kitchen counter and turning her around before bending his knees and slipping back inside her.

"Oh, God, Yes"

With the new angle, her stomach and chest were flush with the kitchen counter. The change in temperature from his warm flush body to the cold side made her whole body break out in goosebumps than a cold sweat.

He watched as the sweat ran down her spine and the sweat from his brow mixed with hers swirling together and pooling at the bottom of her back near his stomach.

With his hands on her hips, his thumb making lazy circles on her tattoo. She arched her back, with this new angle he was even deeper within her. His tip hitting her cervix they both growled with the new sensation.

He pulled her hips deeper into him. His movements becoming harder and faster than they were before, they were less controlled and wilder.

"Oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes, there, just like that, fucking Christ"

Skin hamming against skin. His lips brushing the back of her neck, his breath cold against her fevered skin making her shiver in pleasure and pain. Her climax soon erupted inside her, waves of pleasure rolling over her whole body. Her skin igniting with his every touch. Her pulse racing, her heart hammering.

With one or two more thrusts he bit down hard on her shoulder and she felt him pulsate inside her tunnel his fluid flowing inside her. Feeling all that on top of everything else sent her into the second wave of spasms. The earth shattering around them. His chest draping over her back. Making her feel cocooned and loved.

"Welcome home Scully," he said wickedly.

"It's good to be home" she warmly replied.

They cleaned themselves up and headed to the bedroom to carry on their escapades, the paint stricken coat forgotten about.

The End


End file.
